


He sees a Top in you

by purplefox



Series: Akiren Week After Dark NSFW 2019 [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akiren week After Dark Day 5: At the Top At the BottomAkira loves sex with his boyfriend, every part of it but he wants to add something to it





	He sees a Top in you

Akira enjoyed holding Yusuke. He loved to touch him, kiss him. Hold him down as much as he could and suck him until Yusuke fell apart and came for him. He loved his boyfriend and he loved sex with him. Yusuke responded so well. His skin flushed, his eyes glazed and he came apart beautifully for Akira.

Fucking Yusuke was a dream. The first time they had done it Akira had nearly embarrassed himself it had been so good. The way Yusuke responded for him, twisted and reacted for him. The heat of his body shocked Akira every single time. For someone that craved ice and coolness as much as Yusuke did. It was an honest surprise that he burned so hot.

To have that heat swallow him up. No matter how many times Akira held him, he would never get used to it. He pressed soft kisses up Yusuke’s shoulder until he reached Yusuke’s neck. The sweat dampened skin was no deterrent to him.

It just added to the pleasure. He moaned softly as he eased himself from Yusuke’s body. It was a fight, Yusuke’s body was hot and twitching around him, reluctant to let go. As reluctant as Akira was when it came down to it. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s shoulder before he nipped it and gently rolled onto his side. His body was still hot but his cock had called it quits. Yusuke was panting and shivering so Akira knew he was the same.

“You know.” Akira whispered; his voice was a bit husky after all their activities. “What do you think about switching it up some?” He had to roll his head over to meet Yusuke’s gaze. His face was flushed but light was coming back to his eyes.

“Switch it up?” Yusuke panted before he sighed. “No more flavoured anything Akira please.”

“That wasn’t what I meant.” Akira had a laugh before he smoothed a hand down Yusuke’s back. He was covered in sweat and his body was slowly beginning to cool. “How do you feel about doing me? Fucking me for a change.”

Yusuke’s eyes flicked over to him and lingered. Akira waited patiently for Yusuke to gather the meaning of his words and he waited for Yusuke to gather his thoughts. “But I already fuck you.” Yusuke pointed out.

“Yeah you do.” Akira murmured because he knew exactly what Yusuke was thinking. It did not happen often but it did happen often enough. Yusuke would be in the mood and he would push Akira down and he would ride the hell out of him. Ride and ride until he came and then he would keep going. He was a delicious vision and the thought never failed to get Akira hard. His cock was stirring just at the thought.

Yusuke in charge of his own pleasure was a good thought. It was hot, delicious and Akira never knew what to do with himself besides hold on for the ride and wait it out. Yusuke was hot like that. But that was not what he meant here.

“But I meant.” Akira murmured as he slipped his hand between his boyfriend’s legs. He teased the hole that he had just given love and attention to before he moved to Yusuke’s cock. “I am talking about you putting this big boy.” He laughed softly. “Inside of me for a change.” He teased Yusuke’s slit until his boyfriend gasped before he rubbed his thumb against the underside. “Have you never thought about it?”

“I enjoy what we do.” Yusuke gasped as Akira teased his cock. “And I enjoy you inside me Akira. It’s always good, the feeling of you inside of me.”

“You enjoy yourself so much.” Akira whispered as he kissed Yusuke’s throat. “I know you enjoy it. That’s no surprise to me.” He laughed softly. “But I’m curious too you know. I want to know how it feels. Don’t you want to know how it feels? Aren’t you curious? Don’t you want to see me come apart for you? You don’t see the moment I fall apart for your cock?”

“You’re painting an interesting picture.” Yusuke whispered as Akira teased him. Akira hummed and swiped his tongue up Yusuke’s neck as he waited. “This is something that you want? You want to switch it up as you said. You want me to take the lead?”

“I want you to take the lead and give me this.” Akira squeezed Yusuke’s cock and laughed when it throbbed in his hand, reacting to Akira’s teasing. “Even if I’m the one in charge, I would love to feel this. You always look so good; you feel so good so I want to see how it is for you. I love fucking you.” Akira murmured. “Taking you apart, making you beg and squirm. Making you cum and fucking you and teasing you until you fuck yourself on my dick until you cum. I love that.”

“But now you want to see the other side?” Yusuke whispered as his hand went to Akira’s cock. Yusuke’s thing fingers teased his underside before it trailed down his shaft. “You want to see a different part of me? You want to experience more of me?”

“I knew you would understand.” Akira groaned. “I want to see the you that enjoys taking me apart. I want to get fucked by this big boy.” He murmured as Yusuke teased the head of his cock. “I want to feel it; see you wreck me. Or I want to ride you and watch you see how good I feel. I want to make you feel good.” Akira murmured as he pulled away from Yusuke’s touch. His cock was hard as he rolled Yusuke onto his back.

“You already do.” Yusuke gasped as Akira teased him. Trailed his fingers through the cum he had left behind and checked to see that Yusuke was still soft and open. He was so glad that they were young. He could get hard right away after such a good orgasm. Incredible.

“And I want to make you feel even better.” Akira moaned as he lined himself up and sank his cock back inside of Yusuke. The slow thrust made Yusuke grab his shoulder and moan himself. The heat and tightness robbed Akira of his breath. They had been having a fairly important conversation but Yusuke shifted his hips and Akira forgot about all of that. He would get back to it. This was really important after all.

X

His tall gorgeous boyfriend was such a pleasure to work up. He was cool and polite but work him up enough and he turned into a beast. Fox continuously lurked under the surface and Akira loved to coax him out.

He easily slipped out of Yusuke’s hold, evaded the hands that grabbed for him as he wrapped his fingers around the base of Yusuke’s cock. The hiss his boyfriend gave him was everything. He let Yusuke sink his fingers into his hair but he resisted the tug.

He knew what Yusuke wanted but he did not give it to him. Instead he teased the head of Yusuke’s cock with his finger as he lapped over the head with his tongue. Yusuke groaned out of need and frustration so Akira laughed before he gave another slow lick.

“Have you thought about it?” He questioned before he sucked the head of Yusuke’s cock. Yusuke bucked into his hold as Akira teased the head with lips and tongue, grazed it with his teeth before he pulled back and off. His tongue soothed where his teeth had grazed before he finally pulled off Yusuke’s cock and slowly ran his hand over Yusuke’s shaft. “Yusuke?”

“Thought about what?” Yusuke gasped as Akira slowly ran his hand over his cock. Teased the sensitive tip before he moved down the shaft to tightly grip the base.

“Putting this.” Akira tightly gripped Yusuke’s cock before he lowered his head. He kept eye contact with his boyfriend as he ran his tongue over the head of his cock. He wetly lapped over it and teased the slit of Yusuke’s cock with his tongue until precum flowed. He swiped away the excess with his tongue before he pulled back. “Inside of me.”

“This again?” Yusuke gasped as Akira sucked him again. He sucked his way down halfway down Yusuke’s cock before his throat rebelled and he had to settle where he was. Yusuke groaned as Akira teased him by pulling off and sinking back down again. “You truly won’t let this go.” Yusuke gasped. “I thought about it.” He moaned when Akira pulled off to tease him until precum slid down Yusuke’s cock. “But I like how things are. Am I even suited for it?”

“It doesn’t have to be forever.” Akira laughed as he licked away the precum. “Just once and see if we like it. I think it’s fun. I want to see your face.” He purred before he sucked Yusuke again. The hand in his hair clenched tight as Akira sank down all the way to the base ignoring how his throat hurt. Yusuke moaned before he stilled and then violently shuddered.

Akira was only able to stay down to Yusuke’s base for a few seconds before he had to pull up and off wetly. He coughed and cum slid from his lips and more splattered his face as Yusuke kept cumming.

“So insistent.” Yusuke gasped as he watched Akira. “But it certainly sounds interesting to try. I think I’m suited for how things are now though. I never thought about any other way until you brought it up.” He gently wiped cum from under Akira’s eye. “But you seem to think rather strongly about this. I know it will be enjoyable.” Yusuke murmured. “But I doubt I’ll enjoy it as much as I enjoy things now.”

“You have a point.” Akira said hoarsely. His throat hurt from swallowing Yusuke’s cock so quickly. His boyfriend was big. Another reason Akira was being so insistent. He really wanted to ride this at least once and see how it would go. “I feel like you would enjoy it though. And it’s like I’m taking your virginity. All of them.” He laughed as Yusuke rolled his eyes.

X

Just because he wanted to get fucked by Yusuke did not mean that Akira hated fucking Yusuke. He pressed his hand on Yusuke’s lower back and slid it up to Yusuke’s nape. His hands were slippery and so was Yusuke’s skin. Sweat from both of them made them slippery but it just added to the entire experience.

He enjoyed sex with Yusuke. Fucking him too. his feelings on the entire matter were just possessive and personal. He loved making Yusuke feel good. Sucking him off, licking him until he was soft and squirming. Akira sighed as he pulled back, his cock pulling out of Yusuke before he rolled his hips and used the grip on Yusuke’s back and his hips to bring Yusuke into the thrust. The moan that escaped his boyfriend’s mouth was totally heaven.

He had nothing against fucking Yusuke. Honestly, he could do it until he was worn out. The way Yusuke reacted, the way he gave himself to the pleasure. Trusted Akira and chased his own pleasure. The way his body gripped Akira and refused to let go. The way his cool body heated up for Akira and Akira alone.

He leaned over Yusuke as he thrusted deep inside of him. His lips pressed against Yusuke’s slick skin as Akira’s head spun from pleasure. All he could feel and hear was Yusuke. So good, so hot and tight. An incredible pleasure that he did not want to lose.

But he was possessive. Akira’s teeth sank into Yusuke’s shoulder as he thrusted deep and stilled. The thrust forced a cry from Yusuke’s throat, loud and hoarse as his body clenched around Akira. Akira was possessive. He licked and soothed the area that he bit as he pulled out slowly. Yusuke trembled under him before Akira rolled his hips once more to sink back deep. He loved it, he loved Yusuke.

Every sound he made. The way he reacted with everything he did. Akira loved Yusuke in bed and out of it. Every moment, every single touch made him want more of him. He dragged his hand from Yusuke’s nape to his lower back and pressed hard just as he thrust back in. the hiss and moan that escaped Yusuke was so addictive that Akira had to repeat.

He was Yusuke’s first. That was magical and addictive. Yusuke loved the things they did there was no hiding it. His body reacted, his cock wept and leaked for Akira. his body always welcomed him and never wanted to let him go. Akira knew what he was about.

He knew but he was the first to fuck Yusuke. The first to touch him, open his body up and made him cry out for him. Call his possessive but Akira wanted to be the first that Yusuke ever took. He wanted to be the one to give Yusuke the wonder. He wanted to see Yusuke lose it for him.

He wanted Yusuke to feel the wonder, the magic of it all. He needed his boyfriend to know him in a different way just as he wanted to know more of Yusuke. He knew Yusuke would be good at it. Just the idea of Yusuke bringing the part of him that was Fox to bed made Akira hot.

Or he could hold the reigns still. Be the one to show Yusuke just how good it felt. How addictive it was. Overload him with the pleasure until he surrendered. Akira had no idea how it would go but he knew he was down for either option.

Yusuke clamped down so hard on Akira that he hissed and reached his hand up to sink into Yusuke’s sweaty hair. His boyfriend just went with the tug. Stayed in the position Akira had yanked him without tensing. “Your mind isn’t where it’s supposed to be.” Yusuke rasped as his body clenched around Akira’s cock.

“Sorry about that.” Akira kept his grip firm as he kept Yusuke pressed flushed against him. His body was so hot. He felt good around his cock as well. “But I was thinking of you.” He murmured as he let the hand on Yusuke’s hip slip to under him instead. Akira softly wrapped his fingers around Yusuke’s hard cock and played with the wet tip until Yusuke groaned and reacted.

He loved this feeling. He loved hearing Yusuke. It only turned him on more. It only made him harder. Akira teased Yusuke’s tip until his boyfriend’s breath hitched. Until Yusuke was trying to move, pull off or rock forward. Akira was slowly overstimulating him and he knew what Yusuke wanted.

He loved fucking Yusuke. It was always good and the things Yusuke made him feel were just- He kissed his way up Yusuke’s back paying attention to the spots that made his boyfriend gasp while his other hand teased Yusuke’s spot. The slit got special attention from his finger until Yusuke’s hand grabbed for his wrist.

“Akira-“ Yusuke gasped as his hand pulled Akira’s hand away. “Enough, move!”

“I was showing you that I am still paying attention.” Akira pointed out before he pulled back. He had to rock back a bit to get the right angle. Slide his wet hand onto Yusuke’s hand for a grip and to steady himself before he thrust halfway back into. He ignored Yusuke’s groan as he rocked back and instead focused on rolling his hips back and forth until Yusuke was gasping and twitching under him. “That’s the spot isn’t it?” Akira breathed as Yusuke’s breathing changed with each thrust. “Here?” He asked when Yusuke’s hand grabbed for his waist. “Here?”

“Damn you.” Yusuke spluttered as his hands reached for Akira. Akira laughed before he had to swear at how much tighter Yusuke was around him. So hot and it was so intense he had to grit his teeth as he moved. Yusuke was hot and the tightness was driving him to the end.

“You’re the one that started this.” Akira laughed as he pushed Yusuke down by his shoulder. Yusuke went without resisting. Akira barely paid notice to the hands that Yusuke slammed on the bed before he was nudging Yusuke’s hips back up.

He slid his hand back under Yusuke’s hips so he could tease his cock again. In his hand Yusuke’s cock throbbed and the wetness from the precum made it easy to move his hand. He would have teased Yusuke’s slit until he sobbed but he knew how close his boyfriend was. It was in how he moved back into the thrusts chasing his pleasure just as Akira sought to give it to him.

He was going to drag them both over with his movements. Akira watched the enticing view of Yusuke working himself back onto every single one of his thrusts. The soft complaints wrung from Yusuke’s throat when Akira pulled back too far or did not go deep enough. Akira lived for that.

He pressed forward as he sped up his pace. Shorter and deeper thrusts to drive the breath out of Yusuke as he moaned and gasped. He felt so good around Akira and the way he sounded was pure music.

Yusuke’s cock throbbed in Akira’s hand just before Yusuke came with a load groan into his hand. The heat and the way that Yusuke’s body clamped down of Akira forced him to still. He tried to fight the feeling but he ended up pressing his face into Yusuke’s nape and panting his way through his orgasm. He pressed kisses to Yusuke’s nape as he caught himself.

He listened to Yusuke’s soft panting as Yusuke’s body held him deep inside before he chuckled softly. He loved this, he loved this feeling. This sensation and this experience. Akira pressed a kiss to Yusuke’s nape and then another. Then another until he started to bite and suck. He loved this feeling but it would be best if Yusuke could experience this at least once too.

X

“We’re talking about this again?” Yusuke gasped into his ear as they were pressed tightly together. They were supposed to be waiting for the shadow to go away so they could leave the small locker but Akira was all for taking advantage of the situation. The shadow could not see them and it was lingering around. Not much they could do besides wait it out.

Besides, he was pressed tightly against his boyfriend in a small space. He was going to react with Yusuke so tightly pressed against him. Even with Yusuke in his metaverse costume. Akira was in his too and he was still reacting to being pressed so tightly against Yusuke.

“Only so much we can talk about.” Akira pointed out as he whispered against Yusuke’s mask. “Come on Fox.” He purred as he took Yusuke’s hand. It took little effort to tug it to behind him and rub it against the back of his coat and then under. He sighed when he pressed Yusuke’s hand against his ass. “Can’t you imagine it? I can.” He admitted. “I do.” He slipped his free hand between them and cupped Yusuke. His boyfriend gasped and Akira laughed softly. “I picture this thing here pushing inside me.” He confessed softly.

“Joker.” Yusuke gasped as he pressed against Akira’s hand. The hand that Akira had holding against his ass rubbed softly and Akira had to laugh even as he rubbed against it.

“This big thing here.” Akira teased as he grinded against Yusuke. “I keep thinking about it, about you hitting deep inside of me. My deepest parts.” He purred into Yusuke’s ear as Yusuke took over rubbing Akira’s ass himself. Akira had to press his forehead against Yusuke’s shoulder as his boyfriend took over the rubbing. He was hard but he wanted to be touched. If only Yusuke’s hand could stop circling and go lower. “Hit all the good spots inside.” He whispered as he grinded against Yusuke. He was so aware of Yusuke’s hand. If they were anywhere else, he knew he would guide those artist fingers inside of him. “I bet if I could see your face right now.” Akira whispered. “You would have a really erotic look on you.”

“You’re such an-“ Yusuke groaned as he pressed his fingers against Akira’s ass. “The picture you painted. You don’t play fair leader.”

“That’s because I want this.” Akira squeezed Yusuke’s cock through his pants until his boyfriend shuddered. “Inside of me. By the way you’re reacting I don’t think you’re opposed to it.” He teased. “I bet if I took that mask off.” He murmured into Yusuke’s ear. “You would have the hungriest expression.” He finished with a soft laugh. “I really want to feel it.” He whispered into Yusuke’s ear. “I feel like I’ll get addicted to it too Fox. That might put us in a bit of trouble unless you get addicted too.” He pressed Yusuke’s hand so it slid properly over his ass before he got Yusuke to cup him. “You think you will? You just might get addicted to how I feel.” Yusuke’s low groan and shudder made him laugh.

X

No one knew this side of Yusuke and Akira was going to make certain that they never would. The hands pressed around his waist as Yusuke pressed him against the door to his dorm. It was so good and sweet. It would have been a true experience if they had taken the chance to go to a hotel.

But this was them and this was just for them. They could do the hotel later. This was private and intimate. Akira wanted to doze off and wake up not having to think about things like curfew and leaving the hotel afterwards.

Yusuke was seriously into it. Akira could feel him pressing against him as his hands kept Akira from moving from the door. As if he would want to. Akira had worked hard to work his boyfriend up. It would be a total waste for that. He slid his hand to where Yusuke had left his keys before he locked it.

Yusuke had moved his kisses from Akira’s neck to down his collar. He was hungry and Akira could only melt. Or at least he would have melted if this had not been something he had been craving for so long. He dragged his hands from Yusuke’s shoulders to instead drag him up to face him.

His eyes, so blown, beautiful and hungry. This was the Yusuke that Akira had been aching to see. He fell apart so beautifully for Akira but this kind of Yusuke was eager to eat Akira up. the fox wanted to make a mark and all he wanted to do was give in.

“The door?” He teased. His voice was rough from anticipation and the kisses that had been deep. Yusuke’s harsh sigh before he pulled himself back a step made him laugh. Akira got his shoes off and managed to drop his bag to the ground before Yusuke was on him again.

A hard grip on his hand while another tilted his chin up. rough kisses were nothing new. Needy kisses were nothing new but Akira felt his knees weaken at Yusuke’s kiss. So deep, so powerful and he was so hard that it hurt. Yusuke kissed and kissed before he dipped a bit.

Akira had a moment of confusion when Yusuke’s mouth went to his neck before he felt himself leave the ground. Laughter bubbled from his lips when Yusuke lifted him up high. He wrapped his legs tightly around his boyfriend’s waist as Yusuke moved from the area by the door to deeper inside of his room.

“If I had known that was all it would take.” Akira teased before Yusuke huffed. Akira was lightly deposited on the futon but he got covered by Yusuke right afterwards. Yusuke’s eyes were so focused, so intense. It drove Akira crazy. He smiled at Yusuke and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Hey.” He whispered.

“Don’t play innocent and coy.” Yusuke’s voice was rough before he dropped his head into Akira’s shoulder. “That wasn’t fair.”

“We’re trying it.” Akira teased before his boyfriend huffed. He snaked his hands down to slip them under Yusuke’s back. “You want to see just as much as I do. And I want to see, I want to feel. Don’t worry, I’ll be back to fucking you senseless in no time.” Or maybe not, because so far Yusuke’s reactions were better than he had thought. Yusuke just might lose it completely and get addicted. He fought his smile because just the thought turned him on.

“Absolutely shameless.” Yusuke growled into his neck before he pulled back. He pulled back and Akira found himself flipped over his shirt helped off. The helped off part was very stretched. Yusuke ran his fingers over the buttons, caressed Akira’s chest and made him twitch and sigh before the shirt came off.

The pants were a bit more fun. Akira slipped from under Yusuke so he could watch his face. He lay on his back before he undid his belt. Yusuke knelt his eyes focused on him as Akira sent the belt flying before he inched the pants down his hips.

Then after the pants Akira let his head fall against the pillow as he slipped his hand into his boxers. He was leaking and hard in anticipation. Yusuke was straining in his pants he had not even moved to take anything off yet.

Akira allowed a sigh to escape him when he took his boxers off. Then he let his smile free when he spread his legs. Yusuke’s breath caught when he caught a look at the preparations that Akira had been teasing with the entire day. Akira had planned on working Yusuke open to at least fingering him today. Who knew the pictures and videos he had sent would tip Yusuke right over?

“Soft.” Akira teased as he slipped his fingers around the base of the toy he had inserted before he had come to leave LeBlanc. A generous toy with a nice base. He tugged it and his cock twitched where it lay hard against his stomach. “All lubed up.” He teased breathlessly as he tugged the base again. He clenched around the toy and almost lost the rest of his words. “Pretty picture Yusuke?”

“Absolutely shameless.” Yusuke breathed before his fingers covered Akira’s own. “I have no idea what I’m supposed to do with you.” He shifted so he knelt between Akira’s spread legs. Before Akira could tease him Yusuke reached up and stripped off his shirt stealing Akira’s breath. “But considering how you like to rile me up. I’ll find a way. I always do.”

One would think that Akira had never seen his boyfriend naked the way he swallowed looking at his shirtless boyfriend between his thighs. It was almost embarrassing. At the same time it was so sexy his blood was flowing hot in his veins.

“Please take care of me.” Akira whispered the moment that Yusuke’s fingers returned to the toy. “Yusuke!” The tug had been measured and swift but the feeling had sent shudders up his spine.

“I always will.” Hands clamped onto his thighs before Akira felt them being lifted. He swallowed at his boyfriend adjusting between his legs before he had to let his head tilt back from the feelings.

The finger that slid carefully inside of him made him moan. Just like he had hoped. Just like he had dreamed. Yusuke knew exactly what he was doing, touching, using the slickness. Still one finger was not enough. Nowhere near enough and he knew it was the same for the both of them because not too long after the first finger. Yusuke’s tongue followed.

“Fuck I’m dying.” Akira gasped before his fingers sank into Yusuke’s hair. Not to pull him away but to keep him there. The way that Yusuke’s fingers tightened on Akira’s thigs he knew that Yusuke would not have gone anywhere.

Still, the hot slick licking that made him shudder. The slick tongue that made him moan was so good that Akira wanted to make certain it was not going to stop. Yusuke was determined and enthusiastic. Akira could only dig his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair and tremble at the sensations.

Slick, insistent and coupled with the fingers. Akira felt his cock bob and leak. He had to release his grip on Yusuke’s hair in order to stop himself from going off. There was no way he was going to allow himself to cum without feeling Yusuke properly inside of him.

But then Yusuke laughed softly and the vibrations nearly sent him over anyway. Akira would have said something about that but instead he found himself trembling and wrapping his own fingers around his base before his boyfriend pulled back from using his tongue.

“I was seriously enjoying that.” Akira teased when Yusuke let his legs fall back onto the Futon. He kept one hand pressed against Akira’s thigh, a silent plea to keep them spread as he reached over Akira to pull for the stash under the futon.

“I know you were but we can’t continue as we are.” The condom and lube bottle was dropped by Akira’s hip and he smiled. “This is what you were working for all this time and while I’m curious.” Yusuke slid one hand through his messy hair as he watched Akira. “You’ve made me unable to think about anything else all this time.”

“Because it’s what I’ve been thinking about.” Akira breathed before he shifted so he could slowly drag one foot up Yusuke’s inner thigh. His boyfriend shivers when Akira used his toes to tease the bulge that stood out. “Taking that has been the thing I’ve been thinking about all this time.” He teased. “Can you blame me?” He lowered his voice. “I want to feel what you feel.”

“I want to see more of that. More of you like that.” Yusuke hissed softly. He grabbed the lube bottle and emptied it most of it over his fingers before he paused. “Maybe-“

“Let me.” Akira snorted because he knew exactly what had Yusuke stopping. He rolled over and then up keeping on his knees as he shifted to face Yusuke. “Let’s get this off.” First Yusuke’s belt. Then he moved with his boyfriend to get them off and thrown aside. Then came down the boxers that had a wet spot at the front. “Somebody’s eager and honest.” He teased as he pulled them down.

“After that show.” Yusuke bit off before he hissed softly. Akira had swallowed the head. No kiss to the tip, that came afterwards. No the first time was a hard swallow to see where he could get it. Until his throat complained and tried to rebel. Then he pulled back, pulled off to tease the tip with his tongue his eyes on Yusuke’s face.

Yusuke’s response was to lean over him giving Akira perfect access to kiss and suck. He got a little into it before he groaned at the first slick finger that slid inside of him. The first was followed by a second that made Akira moan before he sucked the tip of Yusuke’s cock.

The fingers he had been craving and he was sucking the cock that would hopefully be inside of him soon. The cock he had wanted. He loved his boyfriend so much and nobody was ever going to hear or see Yusuke like this. Ever.

When Yusuke pulled Akira off his cock, his throat was hurting and his mouth was slick. He had a moment of uncertainty. Where to go, his back? Stay on his knees? Roll onto his stomach? Before Yusuke made the decision for him.

“We aren’t. It isn’t enough. Not yet.” Yusuke panted before he rolled Akira to his stomach. Akira brought up his hips a bit, a tiny tease that brought a low groan from Yusuke’s throat before his hands sank onto his hips hard. Akira fought back his laughed before he felt the heat and slickness from Yusuke’s cock on his ass.

“Yusuke?” He panted before he rocked back against it. Feeling it on his ass. The feeling of Yusuke’s cock trying to slide between like Yusuke wanted to put it in right away. These were the things Akira had been hungry to see.

“Not yet, want to see your face. And the condom-“ Yusuke groaned before he pulled back. Akira had a moment to mourn the loss of Yusuke covering him and the slick heavy feeling of his cock before he had to grab onto the futon tightly. How he stopped the cry that wanted to escape him he had no idea but it had wanted to come out.

Yusuke had dug his fingers into the meaty part of Akira’s ass just enough to part him before he had returned to licking. He pulled moans and groans from Akira’s throat with his hot tongue. The tracing his tongue did, the way he would pull back and then suck. The bites he did when he pulled back. Akira was trembling by the time Yusuke pulled back and rolled him over again.

They were both hot and flushed. How long had it been since they had entered the dorms? Akira had no sense of time as he looked up at his boyfriend. All he knew was that he wanted him. All he knew was that he was so close to having what he needed.

“Condom-“ Yusuke breathed as he reached for the one he had dropped. Akira’s shaking hand covered it. “Akira?”

“The second time.” His voice was so hoarse, so fucked out and he had not even gotten Yusuke in him yet. “We can use it. But the first time.” He had to swallow. “I want it bare.”

He watched the way his words affected Yusuke. The way his eyes burned with the need. The way his cock jumped at Akira’s words. “You’re certain.”

“I’ve been thinking about this.” Akira whispered. “So please, this time. We don’t use it. You can use it the second time.” Because rarely did they go for just one round. They were young, they could do it all day if they needed to. If they wanted to and if they were worked up enough.

“The second time.” Yusuke swallowed as he moved closer. Between Akira’s spent legs his eyes were focused. He touched softly, sank knuckle deep and Akira hissed. “So soft and so small. Three fingers you took but can you take me like you want to so badly?”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” Akira had to sit up a bit before he was able to sink his hands into Yusuke’s hair to make his boyfriend look at him. “I’m Joker, I can take it. I want it.” He whispered. “I’ll take it if you don’t hand it over.” That made Yusuke chuckle as he moved closer. Lined his dick up. “I’m a phantom thief you know.” Akira teased hotly.

“What an enticing image.” Yusuke softly whispered before he moved so that he could nudge Akira back down. One hand kept Akira where he needed to be and the other, Akira let his hand wrap join Yusuke’s wrapped around his cock.

The first nudge made him lose his breath. It was big and Akira felt small instantly. Big, hot and even though Yusuke’s cock was slick with the lube and Akira sucking it he lost his breath.

Then when Yusuke pushed and sank inside of him Akira lost his breath again for two reasons. The stretch and Yusuke’s face. Yusuke’s widened eyes, the passionate stunned look on his face as he let his hand move away from his cock as he pulled out before he pushed back in.

Akira’s body had been fingered and licked open. He still felt invaded by Yusuke’s cock. Soft whimpers escaped him from every push but his cock leaked precum with everyone. He felt so hot under Yusuke as he moved.

And Yusuke, with every clench from Akira’s body. Every moan that escaped his lips. Every single groan and shudder that every thrust pulled from him. Yusuke looked as though he was falling apart.

“I love you so much.” Akira shuddered as he sank his hand into his boyfriend’s hair. Yusuke’s eyes were fierce as he looked down at him. Akira rocked into his next thrust and it took everything he had to keep his eyes open. “I love you.” He whispered again when Yusuke slammed a hand by his head to balance himself as he sank all the way it. “Every single part of you.” He whispered.

Yusuke always reacted under him, he was beautiful playful and needy. This person above him. Akira tugged Yusuke down for a harsh kiss before he let him go so he could moan. This person above him with the wild eyes that showed so much need. So many sensations.

This was exactly what Akira had been looking for. The way Yusuke sank his cock inside of him again and again each thrust more needy than the last. The way he gave Akira all of it until he squirmed, arched and cried out. The way he filled him up over and over again until Akira was clawing the futon for purchase.

The wild hungry look of the person above him was the person Akira loved. He fell all over again for this part of Yusuke that loved the way Akira felt. Loved the way Akira looked under him and was just as addicted to making Akira feel as Akira was to making him feel.

Except. The feeling of Yusuke’s cock was really good. Akira whimpered when each thrust dragged over the best spots deep inside of him. He just had to tilt a bit into each thrust as Yusuke shook and panted above him in order to be made to shake and gasp. Yusuke was delicious with this. He was so big. So thick and this was everything Akira had thought it would be and more.

“I love you.” He panted when Yusuke’s head dropped forward and his grip for purchase made the futon bunch. “I love you.” He whimpered when Yusuke left Akira’s legs wrapped around his back and leaned forward so he could wrap Akira’s cock in his hand while he thrust hard and deep. “Love you.” He moaned when Yusuke’s thrusts got shorter and precise until Akira covered his hand and their chest with cum.

“I love you.” Yusuke panted against Akira’s lips before he dropped his head to Akira’s shoulder when he came. Akira shuddered as well when Yusuke panted and shuddered above him the various sensations overloading his brain. “I love you Akira.”

X

“So?” Akira asked softly when he looked over his shoulder to his boyfriend. “Fun huh? But there is something to be said of the cum dripping out of me. I think I prefer no condoms if I’m taking.”

“You were beautiful. You always are.” Yusuke whispered into Akira’s neck as they sat in the bath together. “But that was… something completely different.”

“I know.” Akira smiled. “So we can try again?” He asked softly. Yusuke’s arms curved around him as his boyfriend stayed quiet for a few moments. A giggle escaped Akira when his boyfriend nodded almost shyly. “You really liked making me cum with just your cock the third time didn’t you he teased. Yusuke spluttered behind him and Akira’s laughter bounced around the bathroom. It looked like the switch up was going to do just fine.

 


End file.
